callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AH-1 Cobra
The [[wikipedia:AH-1 Cobra|'AH-1 'Cobra]], is an attack helicopter featured in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (In its AH-1W Super Cobra upgrade), and Call of Duty: Black Ops (Original AH-1). It is used by the United States Marine Corps as their primary attack helicopter. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cobras played a significant role in the USMC military invasion of the unnamed Middle Eastern country in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The first sighting is in The Bog where Lt. Vasquez calls support from two Cobras to attack a building full of enemies. The most significant role is in "Shock and Awe" where they fire at infantry and armor. And the last sighting in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is also in "Shock and Awe" when the nuke goes off. When a helicopter is called in during a multiplayer session, the Marines and SAS will get Cobras. OpFor and Spetsnaz will get the Mi-24 "Hind" helicopter. Cobra Pilot At an early stage of development, the AH-1 Cobra was intended to be fully flyable by the player.cobra_controls1.cfgcobra_controls2.cfg Gallery AH-1 CoD4.jpg|A AH-1 in Call of Duty 4. Cobras The Bog.jpg|Two Cobras in "The Bog". Cobra The Bog CoD4.png|Another Cobra in "The Bog". AH-1 nuke CoD4.png|An AH-1 being reached by a nuke. Cobra_Helicopter_killstreak_COD4.png|AH-1 in Multiplayer Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Cobra does not appear in the Campaign or the Special Ops mode as an Attack Helicopter, only as props in the airplane graveyard in the level "The Enemy of My Enemy" in campaign mode, as the Cobra is only used by the US Marine Corps, the Army use the AH-64 Apache. It is only used in multiplayer matches. Cobra MW2.png|A AH-1 Cobra in multiplayer. Cobra_Enemy_of_my_Enemy_MW2.png|Cobra in vehicle boneyard Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the AH-1 Cobra is used as Attack Helicopter killstreak reward. A few can also be seen during the defense of Khe Sanh in the level "S.O.G.". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AH-1 Cobra is seen in the artwork of the Battle of Berlin , attacking Russian tanks . A Cobra is also seen being destroyed by a SAM Turret firing on it in the Tango Down trailer. It was also seen in one of Yuri's flashbacks flying very fast through the area. Gallery Cobra_Hit_and_Run_MW3.png|A Cobra can be seen at the end of the Special Ops mission Hit and Run. AH-1 Cobra mw3.jpg|Notice there is no pilot in it. Attack helicopter MW3.jpg|A Cobra engaging enemies in multiplayer. Trivia *The AH-1W Super Cobra was originally to be used in a single-player mission for Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare known only as "Cobra Pilot". The player was to provide air support from the helicopter. The mission was cut from the final version of the game, due to its similarity to "Death from Above". The only proof that it ever existed are a file called "compass_map_pilotcobra.iwi" and a file that came with the mod tools called "cobrapilot.str". **Another file, "cobrapilot_controller_layout.iwi," shows that the player would've been able to use Sidewinder missiles, Hellfire missiles, unguided rockets, a 20mm chain gun and flares. **Had that level been put in the final version of the game it would be the first time in the Call of Duty series the player could pilot a helicopter. This wouldn't happen until Black Ops. *In " The Bog", if the player uses the "noclip" cheat and flys up to the AH-1s, the enemies, still firing at at the player, will also unintentionally 'blow up' the Cobras in a silently large explosion, forcing the player to start over again. Known Cobras *Cobra TwoWar Pig (Level), Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *DeadlyShock and Awe Video [[Video:AH-1W gets destroyed|thumb|300px|left|An AH-1W's evasive maneuverings and destruction in Call of Duty: Black Ops.]] References Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Vehicles Category:Task Force 141 Category:SAS Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Vehicles